


【恩咕哒】失恋博物馆

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222





	【恩咕哒】失恋博物馆

漆的如失血般白皙的房间里立着一株死去多时的幸福树。它的枝干枯败又脆弱，再也负担不起任何生命的营养。千万片系着红色细线的白色流星悬而欲坠，在访客们写下的记忆背面，赭色的“我等过你”如同干涸的血，氧化之后慢慢褪色。  
  
车票、玩偶、书本、戒指，所有代表回忆的东西都被安静地摆放在橱窗内。藤丸立香踮着脚取下一本厚厚纸制品，轻轻翻动着。那是一个男人写的日记，字迹工整，细心的将少女的姓名隐去。最后几张纸网格模糊，藤丸立香抚摸着上面每一个字，感到有些异常的起伏，她想执笔者一定是哭了。  
  
“是很有心的捐赠品啊”，她为妥善经营的却未能托付的感情叹息，“小恩觉得呢？”  
  
她的同伴似有疑惑，并未马上回答。“立香，很想要？”她向他说话时语气太过温柔，以至于恩奇都认为她被其中什么东西打动。藤丸立香没有被压扁，没有活在框架里，无法设身处地复盘日记本里的任何事情，因此她不能代替任何一方承担那份感情。恩奇都帮她把日记本放回书架上，焦躁无度的替她感到不值。  
  
“不啊，怎么会要这个。只是觉得蛮可惜的。看样子还是学生吧，你看，”她指向旁边一起展出的试卷和教科书，“是高中生呢。”  
  
绿发美人点点头，完全没有抓住重点的响应她：“谈恋爱影响学习。”那些卷子的正确率都不高，看上去像是赶时间完成的，错误选项连成一片。思及这里，他忽然也开始为自己唏嘘，因为藤丸立香在高中时候谁也不搭理。  
  
让恩奇都对藤丸立香那样普通的女孩着迷的概率简直为零。他考过很多个第一，她从来没有问过他一个问题。他坐在她后面一排，她连传本子的时候都不回头。他磨磨蹭蹭去食堂，悠哉悠哉装出信步向前的样子，她从桌板里摸出便当，一口一口像吃着精致饲料。  
  
恩奇都自称为观测员，爱的是实验体的稀缺性，是数据的珍贵性。那个单独的个体脱离族群并不是因为缺陷，他们的性格里同样有沉寂的一部分，比起封闭更应该叫做内敛。恩奇都无法不带私心的观察她。他不再偷偷以学号相称，而是郑重其事的练习了发音和拼写：藤丸立香。  
  
藤丸立香正往哪个充满彩色塑料小球的鱼缸里跨。她穿了一条浅色连衣裙，刚刚到膝盖上面一点。为了避免尴尬，恩奇都背过身去，挡住其他人看向楼梯这边的视线。“立香是为了什么才来失恋博物馆的？”  
  
“嗯…也没有什么啊，就是好奇。”少女蹲在浴池里向恩奇都扔了一只球。“要来玩吗？”  
  
这话说的毫无戒心防备。藤丸立香的天真是刺向彼此的剑，赶在她招致太多麻烦害死自己之前，恩奇都明示暗示她许多次。少女并未真正注意起来，或者说是因为恩奇都过于苛刻的要求才让她的举止变得处处不合要求，藤丸立香并不是不懂礼貌的人。他明白自己是有心无力了，他只想知道她还会在谁的面前如此“不拘小节”。  
  
她的手真小，握成拳头时还不及塑料球。兵器单手接下，把藤丸立香看不见的那一面捏的咔嚓咔嚓作响。这么做并不解压，好似自己把藤丸立香当玩具似的，毫不费力的捏碎了她的骨骼。暖光灯从正上方打下来，他的影子被吞没了。恩奇都借着身高优势，幽深的化作一潭泉水的眼睛直白的看向藤丸立香的脖颈，从圆形领口的白皙肌肤大喇喇沿着胸型向下。他跨进池子，声线微微变调：“是为了了解什么才来这里？物品间的相关性？失恋人群的共同点？”  
  
“就是因为无聊才来这里看看的。附近也没什么景点了，再说电影咱们不都看了好几部了嘛。”见恩奇都执着，藤丸立香只好一本正经的回答问题。她真的没想过太多，坦率的承认自己没心机或许也没脑子，这已经是全部缘由了，翻来覆去再说多少遍也还是这样。  
  
恩奇都屈膝，试图找到隐藏在泡沫球下面的少女的躯体。“关于失恋的事，立香想知道什么呢？”  
  
彩色塑料球被推开，沙沙作响。  
  
“这只是一个景点啊…网红景点，你看那边不是很适合拍照吗？”  
  
“人类做任何事都有意义的，对吧？在这种地方拍照，按你们的习惯，不会觉得很不吉利吗？”  
  
人偶不停的询问着，呢喃着，试图解析命题。他把身体弯下来，如同婴孩寻找庇护，一点一点悄无声息的挪到藤丸立香身后，四肢都成为禁锢少女的枷锁。投映于泡沫球上的影子融化在霓虹灯光里，像泡沫升腾起来，又像羽毛那样缓缓坠落，恩奇都有一刹那恍神。  
  
温热的呼吸流连于脖颈间。耳垂被卷入湿润的腔室，细细的舔弄着，顺着轮廓描绘形状。  
  
藤丸立香僵直了背脊，瞪大了眼却不敢回头，感到所有神经都被牵扯着体验肌肤相亲。双手无处安放，然后被男性骨节分明的手握紧，眷恋的护在怀里。  
  
为了打破这份尴尬，她不得已出声：“你干什么啊？你今天好奇怪啊！”  
  
“立香才是！突然把我带到这里来，是想暗示我什么呢？想告诉我你失恋了，还是我会失恋？”年轻人忽然愤怒的回答着，然后如做错事情一样，把头埋进少女的脖颈，喃喃开口：“…抱歉。”  
  
通常恩奇都在情绪的把控上做的完美，偶尔失控一次也没什么，藤丸立香觉得她完全能理解，而且她在彻底搞清对方的喜好前自作主张的规划日程，其实也不对。她很想点点头，仿佛什么也没发生一样拉着他，赶紧离开这个破地方，然而她做不到。  
  
从意识到这件事时身体已经不能动弹了。  
  
内裤被推到一边，花核被粗暴的揉捏、挤压，短时间内迅速充血通红。或许得益于身体快速反应，她并不感到很疼，秘处丝丝酥痒，下面的小口无助的收缩起来。藤丸立香下意识蹬着脚反抗，满池子的小球随着她的动作起起伏伏，沿着浴缸边缘滚落，但这一切对恩奇都来说不起作用。  
  
因为是工作日所以没什么游客，这份保障让绿发美人更加大胆起来。指间顺着肉缝来回滑动，渐渐丰沛的淫水润滑着褶皱和甬道，轻轻抚慰着少女时也更加顺畅。他没有什么好顾忌的，他不是为了做过的事，而是为了那些还没对藤丸立香犯下的恐怖罪行道的歉。  
  
年轻人喘息着，并不是因为得不到纾解才疼痛。她将他的欲望推到了顶峰，超过了阈值，自然需要在一般感官承受程度之上的刺激才有可能平复那样的心情。  
  
到底该怎么办啊…  
  
把碍事的裙摆撩的更上，一手在耻骨附近打转，恩奇都贯彻着随心所欲的做法。肉缝已经浸透了，在想象中已如盛放的玫瑰糜烂般的绽开，边缘凝结着越发浓烈的情欲。顺势拨开唇瓣，用手指浅浅刺向肉穴，等待最好的时机。他亲昵地抚摸着橘发，挑开打结的部分，还很有闲心的替她正了正蝴蝶发圈。怀中的少女隐忍着，肌肉绷紧开始不住抖动，于是神之兵器再度附在耳边开口：“难受的话，就喊出来吧。”  
  
藤丸立香被他说的羞耻不已，毕竟这还算大庭广众之下，她不愿意如同发情母兽那样肆无忌惮的摇尾求欢。她不可能和恩奇都一样不受伦理道德管束，也做不到假戏真做先应付他。身体绷紧而更加敏感，少女咬住嘴唇低下头去，试图拍开在下身搔弄的手。渐渐的酸痒肿胀的感觉越发明显，花唇再也无法包裹住肿胀的肉粒，手指所点到的地方漾起的快感难以抵挡，与此同时脑海中不由自主勾勒出被侵犯的部分。  
  
“唔…放开！”  
  
少年揽着她的腰，笑嘻嘻的，“哎呀哎呀，真是爱逞强的孩子。”话音未落，中指食指探入毫无防备的肉穴里。“呀，真热情~“  
  
穴口很好的接纳了异物，没入的一指节被好好的裹住，封起。恩奇都试图再向深去一点，甬道骤然变窄，肉粒突起推挤着手指，不知道是排斥还是出于本能在调整势态，肌肉群带动着开始吮吸。蜜汁顺着指头滑下，黏腻的东西堵在穴口，趁着手指抽出来时流向股沟。  
  
藤丸立香近乎坐在恩奇都身上。这泡泡球浴缸的妙处就在于不管底下做着多么淫荡下流的事，外人永远不可能完全推断出来。少年与少女如真正的爱侣那样抱着，橙发与绿发纠缠，彼此依靠，托付身体的重量。  
  
恩奇都啃了她的脖子一口，尝出些许咸腥味道。做爱真是绝妙，即使自称拥有至高知性的人类此刻也与其他野物毫无区别，扒开衣服他们放肆纠缠，同样因为情欲丑陋着，又因为本能美丽着。  
  
破开甬道的性器前所未有的狰狞着，肿大的前端兴奋的冲击着穴肉，推搡拉扯再顶入更深的地方。少年微笑着，笑容空前的欲望得到了满足而格外动人，内心中膨胀对少女深深爱怜。被胀鼓鼓的肉棒所贯穿的小穴咕啾咕啾的垂息着，入口处撑大的一圈粉色慢慢变成深红，向内微微凹陷。  
  
现在她彻底无法抵抗了。恩奇都缓缓的抽动着，像是为了告诉她此刻他正在纵情享受，为了拉长他的欢愉，被填满的感觉长且煎熬。蜜汁正不断涌出，仔细的淋遍柱身，随着交合被带进带出。藤丸立香把他箍的很紧，或许这样暴露的性爱令她有些兴奋，内壁配合着肉棒交织出更多更多快感。绿发美人像给小孩把尿那样托了把少女的臀部，塑料球立刻填补两人之间的空隙，方便他调整角度。  
  
一下子做到完很无趣，他们俩谁也不是为了交合才交合的。恩奇都恶劣起来，轻轻解开少女的文胸，让塑料球落入裙内的同时被好好玩弄着。两人的体温完全不同，被关照的乳肉微微发热，乳珠被左右刮蹭着更加挺立。不仅如此，涌来的塑料球还推波助澜，冰冰凉凉的刺激着皮肤，有时又代替少年吻上前端那点。  
  
藤丸立香只能把头低的更低。她是这样被弄乱的，外面到里面，反反复复，反抗的余地都没有。事实上她也没有反抗的意愿，眼神涣散着，她只是在思考，恩奇都对她来说到底是什么——显然不是敌人…  
  
那样的律动持续应该有一阵了吧…看不到手机所以不能确定。小腹零星感到有些疼痛，体内的那个东西从未退出来，不停搅动着，层层叠叠的穴肉都被爱抚到，连最里面的那一点、最敏感的那一点也未落下。流了太多黏液，性器都胶合在一起，微微响起的水声被塑料球摩擦的声音掩盖了。快感没有完全褪去，相反是大脑先适应了这个强度，然而也无法继续思考别的。  
  
被填满的酸胀和充盈感同时充满内心。藤丸立香微微喘着气，致盲一样呼喊着同伴：“恩奇都…恩、恩奇都？…小恩？”  
  
她确认自己的存在，务必要好好的回应。少年一面吻着她的脖颈，湿润肌肤后再用犬齿划破，一面耐心的回答：“我在这里。”  
  
“…不被满足的、卑劣的我在这里。”  
  
肉棒很用力的往前顶去，软软的似乎戳到了什么东西，退出来一点再一鼓作气刺向它。藤丸立香抖的更加厉害，挣扎着去扒在浴缸边缘以稳住身形，隐约听到一声声快乐的呜咽，变调后扩散在室内。  
  
…好像变成坏女人了…因为觉得舒服所以耻感什么全都不要了…  
  
少女闭上眼睛，失去视觉后身体的反应被扩大，原先快要厌烦的温柔抽插似乎变得不一样了…  
  
酸酸痒痒的又觉得…怎样说呢，一次又一次被逼到边缘又孟浪的放下来…  
  
恩奇都忽然握住她的手，顺着纹路在掌心里随意写写画画。她身体的每一部分都被调动了，不自觉的迎合着他，让小穴好好套弄吮吸肉棒，让发热的躯体埋在冰冷的塑料球里，用沙沙的塑料声掩盖下面发生的一切淫乱的声音。  
  
肉棒不知道多少回重重摩擦过肉芽，双方各自得到了电流般的快感，一个作为奖励又作为代偿，尽数将阳具抽出后再不管不顾的插入；另一个报复似的紧紧卡住肉棒，让它寸步难行，每抽开一点都对腔室内的湿润与紧致压感恋恋不舍。  
  
她的腿打的很开，方便后面人从各个方向进攻。恩奇都的耐心出奇的好，依然保持着最初的速度，用被淫水浸润后亮晶晶的肉棒抵着她，花穴越来越柔软，扩展后能巧妙全部容纳下他。神之兵器感觉到这一点，不服输的用更大力道回敬它，让褶皱都堆叠到一起去。蠕动的阴道壁将跟多快感作为给他的回礼，化作一场拉锯战。  
  
等少年的动作缓下来，藤丸立香终于有机会喘口气。闲暇时刻并未持续多久，便被匆匆打断——  
  
来了一名参观者。  
  
“抱歉，能否回避一下呢？我的女朋友，因为太贪玩，腿抽筋了。”即使是说谎也能心平气和有理有据，这就是恩奇都，即使欲望凌驾于一切也能很快抽身、理性大过感性的逻辑生物，在欺骗藤丸立香以外的人上有超乎想象的天赋。   
  
来着犹豫了一下，见少年说的诚恳，眉眼间藏不住关心，匆匆道了歉就离开。  
  
“那、那我们也应该…毕竟这里还是博物馆啊…”藤丸立香侧身问道。其实她根本不想看见恩奇都，看到这个和自己在公共场合做爱的淫乱分子，看到这用性器一面侵略自己一面装出无辜样子回答别人的他。  
  
恩奇都顶顶她的鼻子，无比宠溺的回答：“下面还连在一起，就这副样子吗？”他绿色的眼睛里映着斑斓的塑料球，所有色彩糅杂在一起成就了这双被情欲沾染却依然清丽的眸子。少年纤长的手搭在少女的小腹上，按顺时针轻轻揉动，缓解她因为过度充血而疼痛的器官。  
  
“如果是立香的话就一定能理解我。”  
  
“再来一次吧。”  
  
用内裤提少女擦拭着花穴的绿发美人再度绽开危险的笑容。


End file.
